In the nautical industry, a variety of accessories and accessories are available for watercraft. Such accessories can be added to the watercraft in conjunction with additional uses or for providing additional functionality. As an example of an additional use, the watercraft may be equipped with a watersport tower for the watercraft to be used to tow a wakeboard. As for additional functionality, a top can be mounted to the watercraft to provide shade for the passengers of the watercraft. Also, a watercraft may be provided with an additional wind deflector to reduce the wind exposure of the passengers in the watercraft.
The above described accessories are typically secured directly onto the deck of the watercraft, often by drilling permanent holes in the deck. In instances when the watercraft is thereafter used without the optional accessories, the holes are left exposed. These holes have an effect on the aesthetics of the watercraft, an may therefore reduce the interest of consumers in watercraft accessories and accessories. Moreover, there is a risk that water enters through these holes and pools in the inner cavity of the watercraft. Rubber plugs or fiberglass putty have been used to temporarily or permanently block these holes, but these solutions also have an impact on the aesthetics of the watercraft.
Utility rails have been used to connect accessories to watercraft. The utility rails are typically found on the periphery of the deck of a watercraft. Such utility rails are laid directly onto the deck of the watercraft, and have an upper face that is used to connect watercraft accessories to the watercraft.